Savior of Narnia
by Dicefreak
Summary: Sakura Eva Serenity has lived a life of...tragedy! Find out what happens when she discovers she is the cousin of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Will there be love awaiting her in Narnia? and what's this about a prophecy? Read and find out, I hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Authors Note: **All characters appearing in this chapter belong to me. Later on that will change, but at this moment you canNOT sue (Ooooh...that's bad...) me.

* * *

Sakura Eva Serenity prowled the halls of her boarding school, her movements similar to that of a dark panther. Cinnamon faintly scented the air around her as she left the school through its front doors, moonlight accenting her lithe and graceful body. Eyes closed she followed a now familiar path towards the gym and pushed the doors open, tonight, as usual, would be spent going through karate moves, making her lithe body even more so.

She finished her practice at half-past one, sliding into the final stance. The moonlight came through one of the windows at that moment and highlighted the perfectly proportioned body, gleaming with a slight sheen of sweat. She stood and silently slid out of the gym, closing the doors once more behind her as she returned to the school, her bed and her memories.

As she sat in her bed, pale face tragically beautiful, anyone could see that Sakura had been through trials. Trials that no-one could imagine, this set her apart from the other girls. She had begun to tell them of what had happened, but the other girls had not wanted to listen.

The truth was Sakura's parents had been killed when she was a beautiful child with rosy cheeks but three years old. A car, driven by a man with glowing red eyes, had run into the train they were on in their journey to England from living in India. The train ran off the tracks, but, by a miracle, the child remained unscathed while the rest of the passengers DIED.

She was found by an old crone by nightfall and brought back to the village while a search party went and looked for survivors of the terrible wreck. There were none, but they found the register for the journey, and the babe was listed in it as "Sakura Eva Serenity, destined for greatness," they found as well an address for her aunt.

Sakura was sent to live with her aunt, Ms. Agatha Grape, and those years were more horrid than anyone could imagine. Sakura, young though she was, cooked and cleaned for old Agatha, and Agatha then spent her free time gossiping with the other old biddies of the town.

And yet, even though her diet consisted of bread and water, and even though she had to endure the horror mentioned before, her beautiful and caring spirit managed to shine through in those years before her aunt sent her to boarding school.

But now, as she sat in bed, perfect tears brimming in her violet eyes and spilling over to trickle down her cheeks, she thought back on the four years she'd been at Miss Prinn's Academy for Fine Ladies and how from the moment she had arrived, it had been nothing but hardships. She was not accepted among her peers, for they were all jealous of her beauty.

Finally, at long last, she fell asleep, dark hair spread across her silk pillowcase like a fan.

* * *


	2. Bluebird of Happiness

The next morning, golden warm sun shone through the windows and fell upon the beautifully tranquil face. As a bluebird hopped onto the window ledge, melodious song pouring out into the room, Sakura awoke and stretched delicately. She whistled back to the bluebird, perfectly mimicking the intricate notes as the bird hopped onto her finger and perched there.

They continued their duet as Sakura stood, gracefully making her way into the bathroom she shared with her roommates. Due to how early she rose, always having had the ability to be up with the sun, most of the time she was left in peace to take however long she wished to complete her morning rituals.

Soon, as the warm steam lifted from the tub, the fragrant, heady scent of peony filled the room. Sakura's face – if possible – became even more radiant as the heat and steam brought a healthy glow to her face. She sank down into the tub so only her head was above the rising water as the bluebird perched on a nearby towel rack and continued to serenade her with delightful music all throughout her bath.

Finally, as her excellent hearing picked up the sound of the girls in the other room beginning to stir, she stood and pulled her creamy colored towel of the rack and wrapped it around her slim form as the bluebird flew out the window into the morning. Sakura let a smile gently turn the corners of her lips up as she moved into the bedroom and over to her closet from which she pulled a magnificent dress of lilac hue – the most beautiful dress she owned.

There was an air of mystery about the day, or so it seemed to Sakura, and she wanted to look as stunning as she possibly could. After she had slid her lithe form into the silken dress, she moved to stand in front of the room's single, floor length, cracked mirror and looked at herself. What was reflected back was a radiant visage – surely the most beautiful to have ever graced the room though, she knew it not.

After she had fastened the buttons up her dress back deftly and with ease, she moved gracefully to sit in front of the dressing table that all the girls in the room shared and pulled her glistening, still wet hair back – fingers weaving in and out of it swiftly as she plaited it all the way to the tips where she fastened it with a lilac ribbon the very same shade as her dress.

Sakura turned her head, displaying her aristocratic profile in the same mirror as earlier as she surveyed her braid. Finally she sighed like a gentle breath of wind and undid the ribbon, twisting the braid up to form a crown around her head. She nodded to herself while she searched for – and found – bobby-pins that matched her hair with which she could secure the crown of hair. Then she tied the ribbon in a bow around her delicate alabaster colored neck and opened another drawer out of which she pulled a small carrying case.

She set in on the table and unfastened the catches with a simple flick of her wrist before she reached in and took out makeup to enhance an already beautiful face. In an expert manner Sakura applied the lipstick, eye shadow and blush of the most delicate shades of lilac, sky blue and dusty rose respectively. On finishing, and returning her belongings to the drawer, she looked up at the mirror and a gasp escaped her. Was that really her? She reached out to touch the cracked mirror and now a giggle like the babbling of a small brook escaped. It was!

Sakura stood and surveyed herself once more as she slipped her feet into sandals. At last she nodded in a confident manner at the mirror and turned, stepping out the door.

_Something good is going to happen, I know_ _it. _


End file.
